


Lunchtime Alone

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: [1] R&R connection fluff prompt: Cuddling on the couch! (And getting caught by the others :3) [2] Could you write some R&R connection? Maybe one where they're already in a relationship and get found out by the others?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were to have the lunch break alone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime Alone

"Rye-bread!" Ray's voice was loud in the office, even though everyone was already loud.

 

"What Tuxedo-Mask?" Ryan countered, using the other's nickname.

 

"We hanging out for lunch?" Ray had to hold himself back... Back from using any sort of word that could signal his and Ryan's secret relationship. Sure, it didn't need to be secret, but it just made things nicer, in a sort of way.

 

"Of course," Ryan smiled, his eyes shining. No doubt, Ray wanted to just pull that man into a kiss. The two had eyes locked, just staring silently at each other.

 

"Just kiss already!" Michael yelled, waving a hand in front of Ray. "Come back to earth Lover Boy." His eyes moved away from Ryan, landing on Michael. He blushed a deep red, glancing back at Ryan. Sadly, the man was now looking away, concentrating on something on his monitor. One quick look at the clock caused a small groan from Ray. It was only 11:30, 30 minutes. Yeah, 30 minutes wasn't long, but it really was when you were editing.

 

One by one, people trickled out of the office, Michael leaving with Lindsay and Gavin for swimmy bevs, Jack taking Caiti out to lunch after working on RWBY, Geoff going out with Burnie and Matt for lunch. Ray finally sighed in relief as the door closed when the last guy left. On cue, Ryan turned his chair and opened his arms, Ray inside them in 2 seconds flat.

 

"I've been wanting to do this all day," Ray leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Ryan murmured in agreement, the sound muffled from Ray. The two finally pulled away for air, Ryan wrapping his arms tightly around Ray.

 

"How much longer do you think we can hold this up?" Ray sighed softly, after a minute of silence.

 

"Not to much longer, they're catching on." Ryan shifted, his legs now sprawled across the couch, with Ray's back against his stomach, their legs together. They both sighed at the same time, silently thinking about ways to tell them. They both were thinking, and somehow, the lunch hour passed, them both just laying there.

 

"Time to work fu-" Geoff stopped when he walked into the room, seeing the couple on the couch. "Woah!" He yelled, and everybody was right behind him. Thanks to the fate of the gods, all of the everyone had come back at the same time. Ray yelped, tumbling off the couch. He hit the floor, and Ryan quickly shuffled to help him.

 

"Dude! They are together!" Michael yelled, turning to Gavin. "You owe me 50 bucks!" He held his hand out, palm up. Both of the men on the floor scoffed, their eyes wide.

 

"What?! You bet on us being together?!" Ray yelled, ignoring how much his knee hurt from landing on it. Jack laughed as Gavin fake pouted, pulling out his wallet and slapping the bills onto Michael's open palm.

 

"Yeah, we totally called that you two were fucking. Stolen love glances, you two staring at eachother all of the damn time, more flirty jokes, it's fucking obvious." Geoff explained, his arms crossed. Both Ryan and Ray shared a wide-eyed look.

 

"Um... we're going to keep this between the Hunters, right?" They both had the thought, but Ryan put it into words.

 

"Oh no chance in hell!"

 

"This is so going public."

 

"Ray, you are so going to want to avoid twitter for awhile


End file.
